


In Which Peter Quill, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark Have A Disagreement

by tizzyjukebox



Series: In Which Tizzy Wrote Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Far From Home?, Footloose is not the greatest movie ever created, Just...Arguing About Movies, Kevin Bacon saving rock n roll is not, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), just not that great, never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizzyjukebox/pseuds/tizzyjukebox
Summary: Peter Quill is convinced that Footloose is the greatest movie of all time.Peter Parker says Star Wars: A New Hope is the greatest movie of all time.Tony Stark is astounded that these uncultured swine can't fathom that The Godfather is the greatest movie of all time.





	In Which Peter Quill, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark Have A Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Peter Parker as 'Peter' and Peter Quill as 'Quill' because reasons.
> 
> Also I don't own these characters or the movies in question, I'm just writing dumb shit lol
> 
> Prompt: I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten.

“This is blasphemy. Complete and utter blasphemy. How in this whole wide universe, could you ever pick  _ Kevin Bacon  _ over  _ AL PACINO?  _ I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten.” Tony was fed up. This...this was worse than when he had FRIDAY pump  _ Back in Black  _ through the tower and Peter exclaimed his love for Led Zeppelin as they worked on alterations to his spidey suit.

“Because Kevin Bacon is the sexiest man to ever live and the world’s greatest dancer to boot, obviously.” Quill rolled his eyes, as if Kevin Bacon didn’t look like he ran into a wall at a young age and they tried to fix it by pulling his forehead as far from his chin as possible. Honestly, Peter looked distraught.

“You don’t think that Harrison Ford is the sexiest man to ever live? I mean, he’s got the hair, the smirk, the smouldering eyes! Besides, there’s no epic tech in Footloose like in A New Hope. Lightsabers, man. Fucking lightsabers.” 

“You don’t need fancy effects when you have superior acting and several of the most iconic lines in all filmdom. C’mon, ‘I’ll make him an offer he can’t refuse’? ‘Revenge is a dish that tastes best when served cold’? You morons are out of your league. And kid, watch the language. I can’t have Cap on my ass about that.” Quill rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger in Tony’s sternum, and Tony had to refrain from breaking his wrist out of reflex only.

“At least Footloose has a good message! Freedom and music have the power to bring true joy to people. Your movies are all violent and send a great message of ‘Kill people who don’t give you what you want’! Why would anyone want to watch that crap?” He smirked as if this closed the discussion, but Peter wasn’t finished yet.

“A cheesy moral could never stand against the society-altering special effects of Star Wars. The whole concept of giant space warships and badass weapons brought about all kinds of creative minds to make that future a reality! And speaking of morals to the story, Star Wars is all about standing up against tyrannical and shady governments in order to preserve the rights and freedoms that all sentient beings deserve, so how’s that for a good message? And also the Jedi spend all their time protecting those who can’t defend themselves, it’s not just mindless violence like in The Godfather.” Tony placed a stern hand on Peter’s shoulder, and the teen completely tensed up. He looked Tony in the eye as the older man spoke, but he’d admit it was exceedingly difficult to do so.

“The Godfather is about loyalty, trust, and family. The deaths throughout the film are caused by breaches of trust between men considered family to each other. I think all of us can relate to those feelings sometimes, when somebody you trust isn’t who they say they are or they don’t keep their promises. It shows the struggles of man, how being in charge isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. And sometimes those you trust the most are those who will betray you.” Tony stared them down, causing Peter and Quill to immediately sober up. This got way too heavy for an argument over what movie to watch, and they’re sure that the others in the living room were waiting for them to get back. 

“Jesus, Stark. We’ll watch your damn movie. Let’s just get back to everyone, they’ll be wondering where their snacks are. I know Drax will have my head if I don’t bring him his Zarg nuts...so…” He practically ran from the room, and Peter rolled his eyes at his mentor.

“There was no need to scare him that badly. Besides, Nat and Clint wanted to watch Brave anyway. Redheaded female archer, best of both worlds.” Peter plucked the DVD from the shelf and winked at Tony, who just grinned and followed him back to commence movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to continue writing by shoving out silly blurbs from writing prompts I'm sure I'll get somewhere less...random as time goes by.


End file.
